


Your Smile and You

by twentysevenaus



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Seungsik, M/M, Producer Seungwoo, Sebyung, Spring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysevenaus/pseuds/twentysevenaus
Summary: Spring is the season of new beginnings. When Seungwoo met Seungsik that one spring, he realized that spring really is the season of new beginnings.





	1. Writer's block.

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: For the age thing, 
> 
> Seungwoo, Sejun, and Byungchan > Heo Chan and Hanse > Seungsik > Subin
> 
> So you won't be confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo is desperate to find something to help him get out of his misery.

The air still felt chilly when the spring came by, it's supposed to be the season of new beginnings but Seungwoo has been stuck on the same page he was in since the last fall.

Han Seungwoo, today's music industry's rising producer, is in the middle of the biggest slump he was fearing. The words that once flowed through his head stopped as fall ended and the warmth in his lyrics went cold as the winter season rolled in.

Now, the flowers start blooming and the weather starts warming up once again. To say Seungwoo was frustrated was an understatement, though he knows being frustrated was not going to solve the problem. It's just a stupid writer's block, he'll get over it.

Seungwoo let his feet drag him wherever. He was sure he'll find something to motivate him in composing again. And maybe, just maybe, he'll stumble upon it miraculously.

It was midday and the sun rays were warmly shining against Seungwoo's skin, he looked around and found himself back to his studio. He shrugged his shoulders before he started walking to a familiar road,

He decided on walking towards his friend's cafe, to get a drink and maybe sit down and contemplate a lot of things. When he was in front of the cafe, he looked inside and saw his friend inside, smiling widely at one of his employees.

"I could use a cold drink," he said to himself as he pushed the door open. The cafe's door made a ringing sound signaling a customer has come in, an automatic 'good afternoon' from the man behind the counter echoed through the whole space,

"Oh, Seungwoo" the cafe owner greeted, rushing over to Seungwoo when he realized who the new customer was,

"Sejun" Seungwoo greeted back, "I need a drink" he dreadfully announced making Sejun laugh,

"Mister, this isn't a bar. Don't ask for a drink like that" Sejun shook his head, "Go make a proper order at the counter" Sejun pointed at the barista behind the cash register, who was looking at their direction as if he was waiting for Seungwoo to make an order already,

"Oh, a new face?"

"Yes, he's a part-timer, he started last week" Sejun nodded, he waved his hand at to the barista's direction and the man slightly bowed at them, "He's so good at what he does, I really want to employ him here permanently"

"Well, he's polite" Seungwoo pointed out making Sejun laugh,

Seungwoo made his way to the counter, his eyes briefly scanning the menu above before looking back at the barista,

"Good afternoon sir, what would you like to order?" the man smiled as he asks Seungwoo, a cheerful tone that almost made Seungwoo smile but he just couldn't, he's too stressed about everything lately,

Seungsik. Seungwoo silently read the nametag on the man's uniform.

"An iced vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso and..." Seungwoo looked down at the pastry display on his left, "What would you suggest?" Seungwoo asked, a finger pressed against his lip to show that he was contemplating, he was trying to test how good this part-timer is,

"The chocolate croissant is our best seller here" Seungsik pointed at the said pastry. Of course, it's delicious and definitely my favorite. Seungwoo said in his head.

"Which of these won't you recommend?" Seungwoo asked Seungsik, who was a bit flustered at the question, but the part-timer still smiled back at him.

Sejun was discreetly watching at the background, rolling his eyes a bit when he realized what Seungwoo was doing. Of course, he would try to prove if Sejun was right.

"Truthfully, I haven't tried everything yet, so I can't really answer that" Seungsik answered with a lighthearted laugh that could make flowers bloom as much as the current season, Seungwoo looked at him scoffing a little trying to suppress a laugh.

"Okay, then give me a chocolate croissant"

"Would that be all, sir?" Seungsik asked,

"Yes," Seungwoo handed his card, he looked behind him giving Sejun a knowing look as if he was telling his friend that he's impressed,

After Seungwoo made his order, he walked back to Sejun.

"I told you" Sejun shrugged, "Seungsik might be the best of all my part-timers" he added,

"Well..." Seungwoo didn't finish the sentence on purpose and just gave Sejun a slight nod.

Sejun was Seungwoo's friend from his childhood, they've known each other for a long time now, they both came from the same town to study in Seoul. They both majored in Music, hoping to get in the music industry in the future. Currently, Sejun stopped pursuing his dream of becoming a singer to become a businessman while Seungwoo became a producer.

Seungwoo has repeatedly begged Sejun to continue singing and follow his dreams, telling him that he guarantees that he'd get the media attention for him to get recognized as a singer since he knew a lot of people in the industry, but Sejun said that there would be a time for that. He enjoys managing his business at the moment and he feels accomplished at where he is right now.

Seungsik, on the other hand, was a college graduate who is paying off his student loans. He is currently juggling three part-time jobs at once because he hasn't been accepted to the jobs he was applying for, and he said laying around won't pay off his debts.

He knew all of these part-time jobs won't pay all of his loans and he was desperate to find a proper job already, but luck wasn't on his side at the moment. Though he's very optimistic that he'll find a decent job soon.

Seungwoo was left alone when Sejun went to the counter, he sat down on a table near a window and was looking outside, watching the leaves dance to the blowing wind,

"Excuse me" Seungsik softly interrupted Seungwoo's thoughts after a few minutes, "Here's your order, vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso and a chocolate croissant"

"Thanks" Seungwoo muttered, staring at the part-timer, his gaze was fixed at the man as he put down his order until he excused himself and walked away, Seungwoo just kept his gaze until he realized what he's doing.

A moment later, the door made the ringing sound once again, Seungwoo didn't bother looking behind but when he heard Seungsik greet the newcomer, he looked behind him.

"Byungchan, Sejun's at the back" Seungsik immediately informed knowing Byungchan's ulterior motive, "Do you want a drink?" he asked,

"Maybe later, Sik. Thank you" Byungchan wiggled his eyebrows at Seungsik, who just smiled and nodded before continuing what he was doing behind the counter,

"Byungchan" Seungwoo called Byungchan's attention,

"Oh, Seungwoo, what are you doing here?" Byungchan asked, walking to Seungwoo's table, Seungwoo motioned the food in front of him, "Does Sejun know you're here?"

"Yeah, he knows" Seungwoo nodded, he wasn't going to ask why Byungchan is here, he's always here anyway, Seungwoo knows what Seungsik knows, Byungchan is here because of Sejun. Are they business partners? No. Are they dating? Maybe. Are they always together? Yes.

Seungwoo knew that as a fact already. Whenever Sejun is, it is almost certain you'll find a tall dimpled man trailing behind him. They are considered as a package, they're just that inseparable.

"I haven't seen you in weeks? What are you up to?" Byungchan casually started a conversation, sitting across Seungwoo.

The three of them were really close back in colled, Sejun and Seungwoo met Byungchan at the university they entered. Byungchan also majored in Music and they've been friends ever since. Though Sejun and Byungchan remember college differently.

"I've been everywhere" Seungwoo pushed the sliced pastry in front of him with his fork,

"Still taking a break from the music scene, I guess?" Byungchan asked, he knew about the small crisis Seungwoo was having, along with Sejun and Seungwoo's small production crew,

"It's not working out" Seungwoo sighed, before sipping on his coffee,

"It would though" Byungchan smiled, deep dimples showing on each side of his cheeks, and that made Seungwoo smile back,

I completely understand why Sejun can't get rid of you. A little voice inside Seungwoo's head noted.

Byungchan left the table and headed to the back of the cafe, a few more customers came in as Seungwoo drowned himself with ideas of a new song.

But Seungwoo was just distracted by the part-timer's loud cheerful voice that interrupts his train of thoughts whenever he greeted the entering customers, he occasionally found himself staring at Seungsik trying to figure out what the part-timer was so happy about. Maybe he hasn't seen the cruelty of this world yet, Seungwoo concluded that.

Seungwoo bid his goodbye to Sejun and Byungchan after finishing his food and drink, Seungsik also waved him goodbye along with a simple take care and come back again that he passed along to leaving customers. The producer smiled at slightly at him, giving him a nod before exiting the cafe.

"What an intriguing man" he mumbles to himself as he made his way back to his apartment which was just on the other street, it was just a walking distance from his studio and that's a good thing for Seungwoo because he can come home whenever.

In the back of Seungwoo's mind were worries of not being able to make a comeback at the music industry, his and his friend's reputation were at stake. He doesn't want to bring the whole production company with him in his problem.


	2. Socializing is not that great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if Seungsik moved a little faster or maybe if Seungwoo waited a little longer.

A few days later, Seungwoo found himself back in Sejun's cafe for the third time this week, ordering the same thing he ordered since his past two visits,

"An iced vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso and a chocolate croissant," he told Seungsik, who was giggling slightly as he punched the order on the cash register, Seungwoo handed his card and gave Seungsik a weird look,

"What?" Seungwoo asked,

"Excuse me?" Seungsik asked quietly, halting his actions for a second to glance at Seungwoo, but continued tapping anyway,

"What are you laughing about?" 

"Nothing, sorry" Seungsik gave Seungwoo a bow as he handed his card back, "I'll bring you your order, sir?" there was an inquiry in his tone, even though Seungsik knows his name already because he has heard Sejun called the man Seungwoo a few times, he pretended not to know thinking Seungwoo might get offended for intruding his privacy,

"Seungwoo, and stop calling me sir. I'm sure I'm not that old to be your sir"

"But you're a customer, sir" Seungsik reasoned out, he has a point on that,

"I'm friends with Sejun, okay? You can be casual with me, I don't mind" Seungwoo coolly shrugged before turning his back to find an empty table, he didn't even wait for Seungsik's response to his statement, 

Seungwoo pulled his phone out, quickly typing a text for Sejun while Seungsik continued working in the background.

'I'm at your cafe' Seungwoo's text for Sejun read,

A moment later, Seungwoo's phone was ringing. Sejun was calling him, he clicked the answer button and held the phone to his ear,

"So what?" Sejun asked jokingly, making Seungwoo roll his eyes a bit before laughing,

"I was just saying, maybe you'll come by and talk to me"

"I'm busy, I'm with Byungchan right now, you know" Sejun stated,

"I figured, you're always with him anyway" Seungwoo replied in a knowing tone that Sejun despise, 

"Subin will be there in an hour, maybe?"

"Oh, Subin? I haven't seen him since"

Subin is Sejun's employee right from the opening of the cafe about two years ago and he's been friends with them since, the kid was precious in their eyes, especially Seungwoo, who thinks the kid was just too adorable. He's on his last year of college now and will graduate next year, and even though he's a bit younger than Seungwoo, Sejun, and Byungchan they get along really well.

"You always drops by during Seungsik's shift, that's why" Sejun pointed out, "Subin is covering a shift with Seungsik because we couldn't be there until later"

"Okay, maybe I'll wait for him, have fun with your date" Seungwoo quickly muttered, and before Sejun could say anything he added a "Bye" and ended the call, Seungwoo already know what Sejun would say anyway, not a date, we're just friends, there's nothing going on between us, and something else between those lies. Seungwoo doesn't want to say it himself, but he knew better than those two.

At this point, Seungwoo just wants to sit down and have a serious talk with Sejun and Byungchan because the playing dumb act between the two of them is getting old.

"Excuse me, sir-" it was Seungsik and Seungwoo knew that, he looked up and the part-timer was a bit taken aback - intimidated actually, "I mean, Seungwoo" he quickly corrected himself, "Here's your order" Seungsik placed the food down on the table,

"Do you know what time Subin would get here?" Seungwoo suddenly asked, 

"Do you perhaps know him? Like personally?" Seungsik asked hesitantly, there are a lot of thoughts running through Seungsik's mind at that moment and one is what if he put Subin in danger by answering that simple question,

"Uhh yes" Seungwoo answered, he was a weirded out by Seungsik's question, but then he somehow gets it, "Oh no, no, it's not what you're thinking about, yes, I know him, we're friends"

"Ah, sorry, I was just being cautious" Seungsik sighed in relief, "You could be a stalker, you know"

"I don't have words for that" Seungwoo spoked slowly, he wasn't offended, actually somewhere at the back of his mind, he was laughing at Seungsik,

But then, a realization hits Seungsik.

"Why did I ask you that? Of course, you know Subin. He works here for a long now and you're friends with the owner of this place, that makes sense, god I'm stupid" Seungsik was babbling, he didn't realize that until he heard Seungwoo laughed softly, "Sorry, I talk too much" he apologized, placing a hand over his mouth,

"I understand where you're coming from, but yeah we're friends"

"No, I'm sorry, it was just Subin hasn't mentioned you at all. I only know Sejun and Byungchan" 

"You're friends with him? Subin?" 

"Yes, I'm a senior from his college though I graduated this year, and I needed a job so Subin recommended this place and thankfully Sejun accepted me-shoot I'm rambling once again, sorry" Seungsik quickly cut his rambling with a slight bow of apology,

Seungwoo can't help but laugh at Seungsik. He's cheerful, he's friends with Subin, he smiles and rambles a lot, Seungwoo noted in his mind.

"Anyway, Subin will be here by four-" Seungsik was cut off by the sound of the bell, signaling a new customer has entered, "I'll go now, approach me if you need anything" Seungsik waved his hand, before turning away and greeting the newcomer,

That's cute. Seungwoo muttered to himself before sipping on his drink.

It was around quarter to four when Subin came, the café was empty besides Seungwoo who was scribbling something in his notebook.

"Seungsik" Subin greeted his coworker, his voice caught Seungwoo's attention causing him to look up,

"Hello, how was your day?" Seungsik asked,

"It went great" Subin simply answered before disappearing at the back of the café to change into his work clothes, 

Seungwoo stood up and walked towards the counter. Seungsik quickly noticed his presence,

"Oh, I forgot to tell Subin" Seungsik realized, pointing at the back to gesture that Subin is in there,

"It's fine, but do you have a pen or a pencil maybe? I think mine's out of ink" Seungwoo showed his pen, fiddling with it slightly,

"Yes, wait" Seungsik patted his jeans' pockets to search for a pen, "I know I have one" he searched the pocket of his apron, but he couldn't find it.

At that moment, Subin came out from the back. Seeing Seungwoo for the first time,

"Oh Seungwoo" he almost shouted, walking towards Seungwoo to hug him, "I didn't hear anyone come in though?" he asked when he backed away,

"I was here before you, genius" Seungwoo rolled his eyes, then Seungwoo noticed that Seungsik was still looking for his pen, "Is that it?" Seungwoo asked, pointing at the pen tucked in Seungsik's breast pocket,

"Yes, yes, I forgot I put it in here" he shook his head in disbelief, making Seungwoo laugh, Seungsik quickly handed the pen over, and Subin was just standing there watching the weird scene unfold in front of him.

"Wait, you know each other?" Subin asked,

"Uhh yes and no?" Seungsik answered, scratching the back of his neck,

"What is that even suppose to mean?" Seungwoo asked, frowning a bit at Seungsik,

"Yes, I know he's Seungwoo, Sejun's friend. And no if you're asking if we know each other from before, I just met him here" Seungsik explained to Subin, which Seungwoo gets. 

"Oh okay" Subin nodded, "Why are you here though, Seungwoo?" he asked as he tied the apron behind his waist,

"To drink coffee?" Seungwoo answered hesitantly, of course, he's there to drink coffee, what can you do in a cafe anyway, stare at cute part-timers? Definitely not that. 

"Sure" Subin shrugged, making his way behind the counter so he could start working,

"I waited for you wondering if you could talk with me, but obviously you don't want me here" there was almost a hint of whining in the tone of Seungwoo's words,

"Well, as you can see I'm working" Subin gestured the uniform he was wearing to emphasize the word working and Seungwoo just rolled his eyes,

"There aren't customers around" Seungwoo complained but Subin was adamant in organizing something that Seungwoo can't see,

"Whatever, talk to Seungsik instead, he's on a break" Subin pushed Seungsik a bit, making him step forward towards Seungwoo, "He loves talking" the youngest one added,

"Hey" Seungsik awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, as his eyes failed to look the other in that eye,

"Hey" the older reciprocated, he starts walking back to his table while Seungsik remains standing on the spot where Seungwoo left him,

"Follow him" Subin whispered a bit, instructing Seungsik like some kind of conscience,

"What?"

"Just go, he's a good man" Subin reassured as he adjusted his apron, "Oh and just take that off, you're on a break remember?" he pointed at Seungsik's apron, Seungsik looked down as he hesitated on untying his apron,

"He was here for you, you know? Why am I doing this?" Seungsik asked before heading to the backroom to hang his apron when he came back Subin was grinning at him as he answered, 

"Socializing is always great"

Seungwoo was on his phone when Seungsik approached him, he was talking to Sejun, well, complaining is one way to put it.

"No one wants me here" Seungwoo rolled his eyes,

"Then why are you there anyway?"

"To spend time with people who clearly don't want me around"

Seungsik watched in a distance, though he can hear how Seungwoo was complaining,

The part-timer waited until Seungwoo was done with the conversation, he didn't want to interfere and come off as someone who is rude, so he stood a few feet away from Seungwoo's table and when Seungwoo placed his phone on the table Seungsik was ready to approach Seungwoo, but the older gathered his things and stood up,

Seungsik stepped back and just watched Seungwoo leave the table,

"I'm heading out, Bin" Seungwoo announced, not even noticing Seungsik standing a few feet behind him, then Seungwoo was gone.

And Seungsik was left alone, staring at the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taking me a bit too long to post updates because I'm trying to organize everything, but here's chapter 2!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, talk to me on twt: @wooshinology.


End file.
